sniperelitegamefandomcom-20200215-history
Sniper Elite Nazi Zombie Army
Featuring a co-op campaign for 1 to 4 players, Nazi Zombie Senza.jpg ss_15dc1274f2b8f4615e29793ae36ab48d3f8f9209.1920x1080.jpg ss_016cff3f5c9645a8796200f2855d55461e6cfc3b.1920x1080.jpg ss_6a6f5d047d3b8abc122b93a52ab89544adc4becf.1920x1080.jpg ss_76f09cd0213bb5af02f21ccebdae7a9e411cf3d1.1920x1080.jpg ss_d72f8e1a890327ce0ca6040a142d5be83856ef40.1920x1080.jpg ss_673cd59d07da7878fe8b47f5e51d090d9ada35c6.1920x1080.jpg ss_6de91cb31755e9381c2ca2fd8e9493ef3924730a.1920x1080.jpg ss_6f5359b9c859f658eb38132a6f1cc4ec009e941a.1920x1080.jpg Army is a horrifying new stand -alone expansion of the award-winning Sniper Elite series. In the dying flames of World War II, a despairing Hitler unleashes one final, unholy gamble – a legion of undead super soldiers that threatens to overwhelm the whole of Europe. You are Karl Fairburne – the sniper who shaped world history. You are one of the last living souls in Germany. You must team up or die. American, German, Russian – previous military allegiances no longer matter. Now it's just the living versus the dead. Only a Sniper Elite with nerves of steel and a steady aim stands a chance against Hitler’s Nazi Zombie Army! It was released on 28th February 2013 for PC. Plot The game starts off in a village near Berlin where Karl Fairburne, Boris Medvedev, a German Occult researcher presumably Dr. Schwaiger, and a Wehrmacht officer, Herman Wolff, try to find a working vehicle so they can reach Berlin. After fighting through dozens of hordes of zombies they find a truck in front of the village's church.They head towards a cathedral in Berlin, hoping to find what caused the apocalypse but as they enter the cathedral one of the Occult Generals rises and summons zombies to assault Fairburne's group. They defeat him and find a secret entrance under the altar, reluctantly they enter into a secret facility in which they find a map which shows something in the Berlin's library that can help stop the zombies. They head towards the library to find "The Book of Souls" a medieval occult text which destroys all unholy creatures. After finding it, Fairburne places it near a column that summons the zombies.The book destroys it but the other column in the U-Bahn activates. Fairburne's group ventures to the U-Bahn to find out that 5 skulls are needed to destroy the column.They find and escape through the subway onto a port. There another Occult General rises and summons dozens of zombies to finally kill Fairburne's group. While they fight a ship approaches telling them to open the canal's gates so they can escape.They kill the general and get on the ship.The ship goes and they hear someone loudly saying "This is only the beginning". The game ends to be continued in the next DLC/Standalone game, Nazi Zombie Army 2. Key Features A Heart-stopping New Campaign *Battle through blood-drenched levels in a Berlin overrun by Hitler’s supernatural forces. *Adapt to harrowing new enemies – occult commanders, roof-jumping snipers, undead suicide infantry and worse... *Test your sniping skills under extreme pressure, keep your cool, and keep a boomstick handy – just in case. Share the Terror With Four Player Co-op *For the first time in Sniper Elite history, battle your way through a campaign built for up to four players. *Fight back-to-back with a German officer, a scientist and a Russian soldier. *Work together or face annihilation – plan your positions, set your traps and make your stand. New Enemies. Same Award-winning Sniping *See every putrid lung burst, every rotten bone shatter with the return of Sniper Elite's acclaimed X-Ray ‘kill cam’. *Experience the genre-best sniping ballistics and precise controls that made the series a best-seller. *Take into account gravity, wind, velocity, stability and more under the pressure of the zombie onslaught. You don't want to miss. Reviews '"…Nazi Zombie Army manages to pull off an intense and satisfying zombie-slaying experience." ' 8/10 – Game Informer '"The game is extremely polished and looks absolutely gorgeous." ' 9/10 – MMO Games '"Intense is the best word that truly epitomizes the experience on offer in Sniper Elite Nazi Zombie Army. There are plenty of heart racing moments in every level, and they are only improved by the items and weapons gamers have available to them" ' 8.5/10 – Just Push Start '"Nazi Zombie Army is well worth the low asking price and will provide the kind of zombie killing experience we haven’t had since Left 4 Dead 2." ' 4/5 – Gizorama System Requirements *OS: Microsoft® Windows® Vista (Service Pack 2) or Windows® 7 or Windows® 8 (Windows® XP is NOT supported) *Processor: Dual-core CPU with SSE3 (Intel® Pentium® D 3GHz / AMD Athlon™ 64 X2 4200) or better *Memory: 2GB *Hard Disk Space: 5GB of free drive space *Video Card: Microsoft® DirectX® 10.0 compatible graphics card with 256 MB of memory (NVIDIA® GeForce® 8800 series / ATI Radeon™ HD 3870) or better *Sound: Microsoft® DirectX® 10.0 compatible sound card or better *DirectX: Microsoft® DirectX® 11.0 Sequel Announced early September, Sniper Elite Nazi Zombie Army 2 was released on PC on Oct 31,2013. With a more hellish environment Sniper Elite NZA continues the story of Karl Fairburne and the other survivors. A final sequel Zombie Army Trilogy, is set for release on March 6th, 2015. Zombie Army Triolgy adds 4 female soldiers to the squad of surviviors, bringing the totatl up to 8 playable characters. Category:Weapons Category:Games